Anthem of the Angels
by LaylaLelxxx
Summary: She thought maybe he was just a crush or a figment of her overactive imagination. Either way, Rick Sanchez has stricken her starry eyed, but she can't shake the feeling she's been here before...
1. chapter 1

**So idc if you think this is weird novody is asking you to be here. i am trying to relay something i think is good too others and dont need negativity. im not saying your all negative but i have gotten hate in the past and thay whole thing ended with a tumblr deleted. i am not dealing wih that so be mature and don't be a dick? im confident in my work and my friend says its really good. so i hope you enjoy this and we can all be chill and calm.** **not everyone will like this story but im sure others do so leave me alone i wont tolerate it this is the last warning guys! turn back if you act like a teen. I write at night which i feel is the best time to write when theres quiet and nobody in my ears all the time. peace, time to get my dreams out. wubaluba you know the rest**.

it was the summer and ET by Katy Perry was bumping in the speakers of the club in la by the sea. Ivory Stronge was dancing with her best friend Layla. They had tans and wore black lace dresses.

Then someone slid in and she looked at the face of the pale man with blue hair and peircing brown eyes. He was smiling and drunk and handed her a drink.

She gave him a seductive look while drinking and danced with him.

KISS ME

K-K-kISS ME FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE

sang Katy as the world fell away from them.

"I'm Rick!" he said into her ear and kissed her.

x

x

x

x

I woke up thinking about Rick. he dissapeared as he appeared last night.

his kiss electified me, i felt alive. i am a freshman in college and going to school in the autumn for a major psycology with a minor in theater. There was no way he would be at my college. but why else would he be partying there?

i couldnt sleep and stared at the clock in the dark. the red letters showed me "2:39" and i sighed a big sigh. I got up and brushed my fingers through my long strawberry blonde hair and looked at myself in the mirror at my tired blue eyes with rings of deep rooted purple around the endges. my eyebrows were done in an arch and i had full but natural lips and high cheeks bones. some people say i look like a porcelin doll. fragile and pale like frosted glass. I use to get bullied for my looks but I don't care anymore. I put my hair up in a bun and put on a black hoodie and black jeans and went out for a walk.

I walked to the park to hang kut on the swing set and listen to nature and enjoy the stars.

suddenly there was a green flash and suddenly i saw the blue of Rick's hair and my heart skipped. before he slid from one portal to the other he gave me a wink before dissapearing.

what.

the.

HELL??!!?


	2. Fall

**is it weird indream about rick? i really think hes dreamy in a younger form *heart eye emojis everywhere* lol**

in the morning i called my besties Layla and Rachel. they came over for breakfast and we all had omelettes together.

I told them all about my encounter with Rick at the club and hesitated and wondered if i should even tell them about the park? what if they think im crazy.

Lenore (EAP owns this not me) looked at me with her big brown eyes like endless dazzling smoky quartz. She played with her flaxen hair. she had dyed it and you could kinda see the roots of her orginal brown hair but its not that bad. she has freckles in a cute way that dusts along her nose and a septum peircing and her skin was a honey brown. shes alternative like me, we all are the "fringe".

Rachel is a girl with bright green hair and a under shave who wears neon lipsticks.

Shes like the cyber geek, Lenore is the goth even if she hides it from her parents, and im...I'm Ivory Cosette Laila Stronge.


	3. Dreams

I dreamt about him. We were laying on pink clouds floaying along the crystal blue sky. He turned to me and kissed me hard and I woke up. I looked at the clock.

it was 8:22. better than yesterday? then i got up and started to get ready for the day. i had to get a summer job asap. I went out for a bagel at a coffee shop and got a black coffee. i sat by the shade of the oak tree outside. Then a voice whispered in my ear.

"why were you in my dream last night?"

and i startled.

i turned and saw the serious and smoldering blue eyes of Rick.

"What?"

"pink and blue...you are so stereotypical. think outside the box before you share dreams."

"you..."

then he vanished again. how did he do that?

Was i crazy? did all these years finally drive me crazy? i was from a shitty home where all i couldnt do anything and was stress untill i got into school to escape my parents that wanted to control me. i was always really depressed about it. how could she have this wejrd connection and why?! and why the most sexy but uncatchable man ever? she sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I got a text from Lenore saying she and rachel were going to a party on the beach and i excitedly agreed to go too. I pulled on some frayed black jean short and black 21 pilots tee and black vans. I put on purple and blue eye shadow and dark plum lipstain. Thenut my hair around mein waves and then my friends pulled up! I went out to Rachel's black corvette and got in. Lenore wore a long black and red skirt that was long in the back and short in the front and a lacy black crop top. her hair was in skeleton clips.

Rachel wore a black and neom green skirt and breaking Benjamin tee with black roses on it. She had on black fingfingerless gloves and retro pins on her overalls that looked super cute. We all went to the party

When we got there the sun was just going down and we got to the radio playing by a bonfire. Some cool gothy guys and girls were hanging out and we all joined them and talked a while while the sun disappeared and the moon took its throne. the night sky, among the billions of stars. Imagine dragons came on and then we listened to avenged sevenfold and I looked over to see Rachel making out with some goth girl! shes bi and so are the rest of us. I giggled with Lenore about it and before we knew it a guy who was as hot as gerard came up to her.

"hh-hi?" he said.

i knew she loved him immediately because she loves shy tinid guys.

"Hi. I'm Lenore." she said sweetly, twirling her hair.

"im morty."

"hi morty..."

"so youre the girl rachel was telling me about...you seem nice. could i get to know you?" she blushed and they exchanged numbers and sat with us to talk about music and movies and stuff. we all liked older rock music like 3 days grace and disturbed. but we also all liked newer music like imagine dragons and coldplay. we liked darker and more grim books and movies. it was like we all knew each other forever. Then I noticed that rachel was coming back from behind some rocks with that girl she made out with doing a thumbs up and i gave one back.

she sat with us and i noticed they echanged numbers and she sat with us. She had firey red hair that was natural but she added some super red highlights and had striking blue eyes and pallid skin.

"I'm summer."

Morty made a gross face.

"ugh youre my sister can you pretend this didnt happen instead?" he said.

Then i knew mt life definitely had changed.


	5. Sucker For Pain

I was angry the next time i saw Rick. I needed answers. So when i saw him under the peir poking at something with a stick i came up and pushed him to the pillar.

"What are you?!" i asked.

"I'm human, god!" i let him go.

I didn't realize how muscular he was under that black coat.

He kicked whatever blob thing he poked into the water and gave me a stare.

"Who are you?"

i gulped.

"Ivory. Ivory Stronge."

he gave me a hard look and i felt like jelly in my knees.

"I'm Rick Sanchez. And I think something is weird about meeting you in dreams sometimes."

"we only visited once?"

"you must not remember the other dreams." he smirked

I smacked him

"no way!"

"dont worry im a gentleman." Then he sighed.

"i think im onto whatever has us so connected at the head and the ."and he stoped himself.

i gave him a glare and he cleared his throat.

"I am a space traveler but i am from here. i suspect an alien here thats fucking around and needs to be stopped. will you help me?" he asked sheeply.

"if it means finding out what's going on hell yeah."

His eyes glinted with a certain look.


	6. Imagine Dragons

_In the dream we were in a meadow of flowers and moonlight with a lovely brook by us. I was in a white flowing gown and he wore a white peasants shirt and brown pants._

 _"Richard...", i said_

 _"i know Ivolene, your worried but I'll be back.", and he kissed me deeply before leaving for the army. he died in the british french war and i didnt know until i died in childbirth many months later. I woke up with a jolt and breathed hard._

i tried to easy my breathing. what the fuck? i felt like i was there.

I couldnt sleep, i grabbed my black leather jacket and threw it over my long 21 pilots tee and black shorts and ran out into the night. I hopped in my silver charger and sped off to the library where i knew rock was pouring over books. thats what i found him doing when i got there and when i got to him he turned to me

"I just woke up from a nap and..."

and then we simultaneously like clockwork embraced and kissed. our arms coiled around each others frame as our tongues explored and hands grabbed on for dear life, because they knew this life.

When they pulled apart Rick laughed nervously

"I guess maybe science cant help much this time." he rubbed his head in confusion.


	7. chapter 7

I saw the way this girl looked at Rick. Rick saw me while he was out at a diner with his friends. ir what looked like one of his friends and someone's who lieks him. i sat down and got eyed by this super blonde girl with a lot of bronzer and blue eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop but not the way she was apparently hoping for. She wore old clothes like she was trying to be scene. like skinny jeand and gir pins like she thinks shes special.

I rolled my eyes at her and I started flirting with Rick suddenly aware of my competitive.

we had this unexplainable attachment and apparently thats what they were talking about.

apparently they were his team of smart peiple. she looked at him with that gaze that made me want to puke.

She had coon tails and i cringed at it visibly.

She glared at me and i glared back.

Rick was talking about time travel when I said "could that explain why we always have these dreams together? what if we have some kind of bond we never knew about?" i said. I could see her looking mad and sad from the corner of my eye. haha. check mate.

Rick kept thinking. after we ate together i left and told rick to call me later and left i saw her (i found it her name was Diana) still shooting me death stares and i flipped her off before slipping away.

x

x

x

GOREY WARNING

 _That night i dreamt of a kingdom where I was a princess in finery of pearls and mozart played at my birthday party and the summer was balmy and lovely. the sun shone through my hair as a blue haired knight stepped before me, swearing his undying devotion and servitude to me. i told him to look at me and he did._

Sir Rickken.

 _I let him escort me through the garden and we sat by the fountain angels to chat the whole night. The servants didnt know he shared my bed a long time after they started the rumors. he was kind and chivilrous. like a knight. The same night I tried to find a way to marey him through a loophole somewhere I saw the man in the cloak too late. I was stabbed! assassinated and my love fell over my bed sobbing and slit the throat if the cloaked man and then dove the dagger into himself and lay on me and kissed me as we died._

I woke up crying and knew in my soul he woke up somewhere hurting like this in his heart too. i wish i could hold him.

x

x

x

x


	8. All My Heart

the dream last night was way too much. I was walking quickly along as the sun streaked beautiful twisting pink rays of golden sunshine through the deep blue giving way to day. I walked along the city streets where the cracks in the road were still visible. I sighed and looked up amd supressed a gasp. Rick was there! He was outside of a building and Diana was there! I waited behind a wall untill they didnt see me and walked Way. i sneakily slipped to the build and read the name on the front. planned Parenthood...oh my god!

i almost felt like fainting but then i just ran home and called Rachel. She was sleepy but already awake super early and while i sobbed she whispered calmly "Baby dont cry, dont just fold or bow to this."

I wiped my face of tears that fell salty and clear.

"Your right rachel. im not taking this lying down." I took a deep breath.

x

x

x

Rachel and Lenore came over. Rachel brought her files and Lenors brought weed and we watched Alice through the looking glass and dark shadows.

We all started to smoke pot when Rachel started reading from her file on her laptop.

"Diana Trisha Southern." she said. "She is from Nevada and did cheerleading and gymnastics in high school."

i cringed.

"Yikes, keeep reading."

"She is going to Northern Cali uni..."

"ugh im going to have to be around here?!"

"shes going for english as her major and she wants to be a teacher."

"i feel bad for the kids she would teach.' i said hotly.

"She dated Rick for a year before they broke up and i cant get the records for where you saw them this morning."

"A year...but I've known his soul since...i dont even know when."

i muttered stoned.

"lets watch the movie babe" said Lenore and we all did.

but the part in dark shadows with the kiss had me reminded of his lips and his eyes. His eternal eyes.

I was reminded of that dream i had...

 _We were in a weird blue valley with odd corkscrew trees the size of my hands sprouting out and three moons hovering in the sky. I couldve swore one looked at me. I wasnt in my regular human body, but the one of an alien. I had four legs and two arms and looked like a majestic and gently winding snake maxe of glittering jewel scales. He did too! Then I knew we werent from this planet originally._


	9. house of gold

Rick said he wanted a meeting to make sense of what was going on. When i got to Rick's apartment Diane was there along with Rick's friend who i found out was named Rowan. Then i realized later that they were a little something else. maybe more like friendly enemas who work together. I sat on the couch by Rick and Rowan and saw his dazling and sharp steel gray eyes and short black hair with dark blue tips. he was pale and wore a baggy pair of black jeans and sleeping with sirens teeshirt.

Diane still glared at me and i glared back before turning to rick with a flirty twirl of my hair.

"This goes against every thing i know about the worlds." he said grimely. "But we cant hide this. Ivory and me have known each other across many dream lifetimes...many i believe existed. But reincarnation... like whaaaat? right?" he said. Rowan pursed his lips.

"I see. there are many such cases, it shouldn't be fully ruled out of possibility. But how am i supposed to believe someone as gorgeous as her gets tangled with you?" he said snidely and i felt the red crawl into my cheeks.

He shot him a glare. I put my hand on Rick's.

"So what does this mean?" i asked.

"Well...we arent aliens."

my eyes widened like saucers.

"I thought we were from those dreams..."

"no. i had my brain scamned yesterday." suddenly my mind went back. oh what if they were at a brian scan near there? what if she isnt pregnant after all? i felt hope.

"I am different. I started changing when we met. We are something else. Maybe the universe's dolls. But one thing is for sure, we fall in love and die, never able to grow old together." he said and i heard a sting of sadness in his sensitive voice. my heart melted.

"You cant die... then dont...what if you two dating is what kills you?" diana said and i glared at her. i dont trust her.

"I dont know Diane. i need more time to figure out more but this much I know from my intergalactic time records." he said. I nodded and kept looking at him.

I was reeling from this news how would i tell my friends?!

x

x

x

x

After we all went our own ways I ended up running into diane on the way down from the apartment.

"Why did you go with him if you arent together anymore?" i asked strikingly. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"How the hell do you know i went with him?" she asked accusingly.

"I saw you. I thought you were pregnant because of the clinic right next to the brain scan."

"Uh."

"well?" i coaxed.

"I don't give a shit, bitch, fuck off."

Then I punched her in the jaw. She screamed of rage and shoved me into a wall where i bounced back and shoved her into another wall. We collided on the stair well wall trying to gain an upper hand when two arms ripped us apart.

I saw Diane being pulled away, kicking and screaming that i was a cunt. look who was talking i hissed back and she tried to come at me again but Rick held her back. i spun around livid to see Rowan looking down into my very soul through my eyes and i was suddenly struck still. Why have i never met him before?

Then i glared back at Diane and stormed off.

x

x

x

I was so angry storming the way home. I couldn't believe her audacity. whatever. fuck her.

I had more important things to worry about now. Like how i could know him this way? On the way home some asshole grabbed my ass so i let all of my rage out on him. people standing around watched with their mouths open as i punched him right in the nose and kicked him in the stomach brfore shoving him to the ground and spitting at him before walking off. today was not the day to fuck with me.


	10. Chapter 10

NSFW

 **i got a tex** t

rick **: Sorry about earlier. Diane is still in love with me but i promise. i dont love her** **me: who do you love?** **rick: find out for yourself:) go to bed** _That night I slipped into a dream. Rick and i were suddenly vikings. We were on a viking ship on the way to a raid. He turned to me_ _"Ivara my love..."_ _"Yes Rickson?" i said._ _"Never forget the way i kiss you." and he leaned in and our lips intwined._

x

x

x

x

i had a heavy heart full of worry, cracking the edges...i feared i would crack.

I left a letter for Rick at his partment door. but when I was about to leave when his door opened.

"Ivory?" he croaked.

"Hey Rick..."

"I thought i saw you..."

"yeah...uh here" and i held out the letter.

"Diane was being a bitch but what if shes right about us being together killing us?" i stammered nervous and sad.

"Ivory what do you mean?"

i bit my lip hard.

"Rick i love you" i said and suddenly Rick stepped out and looked into mt eyes.

"i love you ivory. come inside?"

"I..."suddenly his lips were on mine again and i deepened the kiss and his arms went around my waste and mine pulled into his hair with ease. we were like a little lock and key. i could feel him getting an erection and i blushed pulling away.

"Rick..."

"i would die again to be in your arms again." he muttered blushing.

I swooned into his arms and kicked the door shut behind me as we made out. I sat on the couch and he sat with me and pulled me in his lap. I couldnt help but moan into his mouth as we kissed and his fingers trickled down my back causing me to feel electric. I was on fire and he was the match as his hands grasped my breasts and he yanked down my black frilly skull dress top to show my lacey black bra. he pulled it off with ease and licked my breasts and i bit my lip in ecstasy. i pulled his pants down and let his anaconda out of his boxers. I slowly kissed him again before saying

"im a virgin."

he blushed.

"Me too..."

and suddenly all my fears of her heing pregnant melted and i slid his stinger into my flower and kissed him as we started doing it for the first time this lifetime. but he was familiar like he was always there waiting for me.

It felt right. We moved to the bedroom where he layed me out on the dark silk covers and kissed every inch of me and started putting it back in. we started doing it like beasts, moaning and groanig wildly all day and to the night. to the morning after endless orgasms, we had fallen asleep.


	11. Brokenness

**this story will end soon its a summer romance lol so when wchool starts im goig to try something else lol stay tuned.** I went to the mall with Lenore and we were on our way to hot topic when she stopped me and pointed right at Rick who was there with...Diane!

I stormed over and she pulled herself off him.

"Uh that the hell?" i demanded angry.

"Ivory" the way he spoke sent shards of glass in my soul "I dont want to kill you with my love...i realize now. i finally realize what you meant. and if that means...letting someone else love you then so be it." i saw tears in his eyes and i gaped and then glared right at Diane who was wearing a avril lavigne shirt even though avril went out of style forever ago.

"this isnt over bitch" and i stormed aeay where Lenore put her arm around me and got me to the bathroom to cry.

i remember i accidentally left my dear john letter. i was so dumb.

I cried but then my phone rang. i picked it up and it was Rowan?

"Rowan what do you want" i asked.

"i needed someone to go to a motionless in white concert?" he said. i gasped.

"Really?" i asked.

"yeah and breaking Benjamin should be opening."

"when is it?" i asked willing my tears away.

"Tomorrow night!" he said happily i could hear the joy in his voice.

"Sure." i said ruefully and we hung up. maybe this is what i need.

x

x

x

x

we went to buy something cute for the concert and I bought a lace black dress with a black top part and skirt part where it broke and you saw my skin under the lace. but it was cute and elegent with lace black leggings and black lace up high heel boots. I wore a big black bow in my now dyed pastel purple and blue hair.

It would be a fun night.

x

x

x

x

x

I got ready and put on my outfit with some black eye liner and eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

Rowan had gotten to my house at 5 and i got out into his dark blue civic with black insides. He wore a tee shirt that said Jesus Was Emo and black skinny jeans. He looked super sexy Tonight.

We drove off and when we got to the club we started smoking cigarettes and drinking outside while waiting happily in line. Someone in the crowd offered some weed and we all smoked. Once we got im finally we hopped to the front stage. Benjamin came out and he looked so cute as always!! We hopped up and down as Polyamous started playing and we dang along. then he played more songs and then...MIW came out and they started with Queen for Queen and we danced along as next they did A-M-E-R-I-C-A. Then Benjamin came out to do a song with them. But then i started hearing the first of the words:

(I DONT OWN THIS COPYRIGHT OF BREAKING BENJAMIN)

Cold light above us,

Hope fills the heart and fades away

Skin white as winter,

As the sky returns to gray

Days go on forever,

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together,

If you go then so will I

I started to tear up and burrowed into Rowan. He out an arm around me and pushed my head up with his fingers on my chin to look into his eyes deeply.

"Hey don't cry..." then he kissed me. I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard and some people cheered us on. I liked this, he was sexy and a great kisser and im sure hed be good at a few things but...it wasnt rick.

i pulled back.

"Still miss WubalubaFuckUp?" he asked.

i laughed a little as i muttered

"yes..."

"Go to him. I got my chance and i wont stand in the way of love. and if he doesn't take you, well he's stupid and I'll always be here." he said. "even if i hate the guy." I light up and kissed his cheek. Then I broke away and texted Rick. but he didnt pick up.

i grugingly called Diane. but she was crying...

"You have to stop him! He wants to kill himself!" she cried and my blood felt cold in my veins. I bolted.


	12. Ending

I saw the cliff in my mind. i followed the feeling of him to the dark beach was dimly lit under the full moon, dazzling glittering lights dotted the ebony space between the stars.

But i couldnt find him. I stood on the beach cold and angry and crying. He was probably dead what can i do?! I sobbed into my hands as the moon shone silently over my head. Then a figure was running on the beach. I squinted...Rick! He was already running into me and holding me tight.

Then we kissed and my life felt while again.

"I'll take my chances with you." he said into my hair. "i have a good feeling this time around since we know about it. we will be ok." he said.

then i kissed him hard.

"I love you" he mumbled into my hair silently.

"I love you too" i said with happy tears in my eyes.

epilog:

 _and thats how I met my husband. We had three children, Ollie, Chester, and Hayley. They all had their dad's hair and my eyes and were the joys of our lives. Lenore went on to tour with Breaking Benjamin with her finace Summer._

 _Rachel and Morty got married a few years after I married Rick and they ended up moving to Japan like she always dreamed. We all still talk._

 _Rowan stayed being Rowan._

 _Diane? nobody knows. But who cares?_

 _I looked up at him and put my ringed hand on his cheek and kissed him. Our love survived these lifetimes. And will forever._

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **i hope you all enjoyed this like i did lol and to all the people who hated on me fuck you nobody forced you to read this get a life.**_

 _ **and to the people who did like it i have Two other story ideas in the works so keep a close eye out!**_

 _ **Layla out!**_


End file.
